Je n'ai jamais
by Isil
Summary: Il s'agit au joueur d'énoncer quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais fait. Tous les autres joueurs qui ont fait la chose en question doivent boire un verre... Fic pour 30baisers: thème 27 Debordement. Leger RoyHavoc.


Titre : Je n'ai jamais…  
Auteur: Isil Couple : Roy Mustang & Jean Havoc  
Fandom : FullMetal Alchemist  
Rating: PG  
Thème: #27 – Débordement  
Disclaimer : Cher Papa Naouel, j'ai été très gentille cette année, mais je ne comprends pas, je n'ai pas trouvé Roy et Jean parmi mes cadeaux. Je t'écris donc pour que tu vérifies si un de tes rennes ne les a pas bouffés ou si un de tes nains ne les a pas égarés. L'année dernière, déjà, un idiot les avait envoyés chez Hiromu Arakawa. J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas fait la même erreur cette année! Sincèrement, Isil. 

Je n'ai jamais…

Le lieutenant Breda lorgne avec hésitation sur la bouteille de tequila placée au centre de la table, se demandant visiblement s'il aurait le droit d'en prendre un peu bien que ce ne soit pas son tour de jouer.  
Le lieutenant Hawkeye a les joues rosies et la mine faussement désapprobatrice de celle qui a juste un verre de trop dans le nez, mais qui est prête à le nier avec emportement et à maudire jusqu'à la trente-sixième génération tous les buveurs du monde.  
Le lieutenant Fury ronfle doucement dans un coin de la pièce, installé là avec une tendresse teintée de fierté paternelle par Breda et Mustang. Sa toute première cuite!  
Le Colonel Mustang et le Lieutenant-Colonel Hughes sont présentement occupés à se défier du regard, se promettant maints et maints maux au cas où un secret compromettant viendrait à être révélé.  
Le lieutenant Havoc regarde le tout avec un amusement un peu absent, cherchant mentalement à compter combien de verres il a pris depuis le début de la partie. En vain.

"C'est à toi, Maes."  
"D'accord, d'accord… Alors voyons… Je n'ai jamais…reçu de blâme pour insubordination!"

Un silence plombé accueille cette déclaration et tous se demandent une fois de plus ce qui leur a pris de jouer à "Je n'ai jamais…" avec Maes Hughes… C'est suicidaire, vraiment! Non seulement ce type en sait beaucoup trop sur eux, mais surtout, il n'a aucun scrupule à s'en servir dans ce genre de situation. Autant dire qu'ils risquent de finir sous la table… Tous, sauf lui.

Pour mieux comprendre le danger d'une telle situation, il convient de nous attarder un peu sur le principe de ce jeu si passionnant et oh combien adulte auquel se livre actuellement notre fine équipe. Il s'agit d'un jeu qui a fait fureur pendant la guerre d'Ishbal, à tel point que les autorités ont dû faire passer une circulaire l'interdisant expressément pour mettre un terme aux nombreuses affaires de chantage qui en ont découlé.

Mais voyez plutôt: le principe est simple, il s'agit au joueur d'énoncer quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais fait. Tous les autres joueurs qui ont fait la chose en question doivent boire un verre, le but étant bien évidemment de rester sobre le plus longtemps possible, ou du moins, de ne pas rouler sous la table.  
En général, des équipes finissent par se former, dans le seul but de descendre ceux de l'équipe adverse. D'ordinaire, cette répartition se fait par sexe: hommes contre femmes. Mais comme le lieutenant Hawkeye est la seule représentante de la gent féminine, les hommes ont galamment promis de ne pas s'acharner, malgré des petits dérapages occasionnels.

Le problème général, c'est que ce soir, Hughes semble avoir décidé de tirer à vue et de jouer les serial killer. Tous les autres joueurs en ont pris pour leur grade, et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne s'agit pas d'attaques banales, comme de déclamer n'avoir jamais porté de soutien-gorge afin de faire boire Hawkeye… Non, Hughes attaque de façon personnelle, fourbement, insidieusement…

Suite à sa dernière déclaration, Mustang et Breda boivent de mauvaise grâce, sous les gloussements du principal responsable.

"D'abord, je ne le méritais pas, ce blâme!" grommelle Mustang avec la moue boudeuse de l'amoureux de la bouteille.  
"Non, c'est vrai… Vous avez juste forniqué avec la petite amie de votre supérieur de l'époque." réplique Breda avec hargne, après avoir nettoyé son propre verre.  
"Vous voyez, lieutenant, c'est exactement ce genre de remarques qui vous ont valu votre blâme."  
"Non, c'est parce que je vous ai collé un pain pendant la guerre, nuance. J'ai eu des ennuis parce que vous étiez plus gradé en tant qu'Alchimiste d'Etat. En temps normal, on m'aurait remis une médaille pour avoir fait ça."

Hughes glousse de nouveau et regarde l'échange avec une excitation presque enfantine. Il a l'air de trop s'amuser, ça en devient gênant. Hawkeye fronce les sourcils et décide de contre-attaquer.

"C'est à moi." lance t'elle pour obtenir le silence. "Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfants."

Mustang se tourne vers elle avec un regard plein d'amour et de gratitude, tandis que Hughes boit avec empressement.

"Mais elle est si mignonne!" roucoule t'il sitôt sa gorgée avalée.  
"PAS DE CA!" crient tous les autres en cœur, pour prévenir une nouvelle volée de gagatisation aiguë.

Hughes chouine un peu dans sa barbe avant de se tourner vers le prochain joueur, Havoc. Ce dernier écrase sa cigarette dans un cendrier, prenant un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Puis il sourit d'un air sadique et se lance.

"Je n'ai jamais utilisé d'informations sur mon entourage pour lui nuire volontairement."

Il y a un instant de battement, puis Breda éclate de rire et félicite chaudement Havoc avant de se tourner vers Hughes pour être sûr qu'il ne se défile pas.  
Mustang grogne tout bas et finit son propre verre.

"Merci." siffle t'il à Havoc.  
"Dommage collatéral." réplique ce dernier, pas gêné pour un sou.  
"Hmpf."

Sur cette réplique hautement recherchée, Mustang prend la bouteille de vodka et ressert tout le monde.

"A vous, Breda."  
"Je n'ai jamais changé de couches…"  
"Ah bravo!" ronchonne Havoc en buvant, imité par tous les autres.

Le roux a l'air assez fier de son coup. C'est en effet assez rare d'arriver à avoir tout le monde d'un coup. Il prend une seconde pour se demander en quelle occasion Havoc et Hawkeye ont pu changer des couches, mais il oublie bien vite ces considérations. C'est à Mustang de se lancer…

"Je n'ai jamais été fidèle à une femme!" s'exclame t'il avec une délectation presque palpable.

Il observe les autres avec le même régal. Hawkeye hausse les épaules, pas franchement concernée, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de marmonner "Et il en est fier, en plus!".  
Breda semble hésiter, arrachant un sourire à Mustang. Hughes et Havoc boivent de mauvaise grâce.

"Que ma fidélité me retombe dessus, c'est un comble." soupire Havoc en regardant au fond de son verre.  
"Vous vous en remettrez." répond Mustang en secouant la main comme pour chasser une mouche. "C'est à toi, Maes."

L'interpellé relève la tête et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux.

"La mouche est encore là." déclare t'il lentement, avec le débit qui correspond au dépassement de la limite autorisée de sang dans les veines.

Mais il finit par se reprendre et secoue la tête. En général, c'est à ce moment que le jeu devient intéressant: quand, l'alcool aidant, on perd peu à peu ses inhibitions et on ne pense même plus à essayer de tricher. Tactiquement parlant, c'est maintenant qu'il faut commencer à jouer intelligemment…

"A moi, alors…"

Tandis qu'il réfléchit, Havoc se masse les tempes, dans l'espoir de chasser le pic-vert qui s'y acharne, Hawkeye foudroie du regard la bouteille pas tout à fait vide, avant de diriger sa colère vers son verre, comme si c'était sa faute. Breda chantonne une chanson inconnue d'une voix de crécelle et Mustang grimace, ses oreilles ne supportant pas les talents pitoyables de chanteur de son subordonné.

"Ah, oui! J'ai trouvé!" s'exclame Hughes d'une voix forte, déclenchant un grognement général et un ronflement un peu plus fort de la part de Fury. "Je n'ai jamais désiré un supérieur hiérarchique!"

Breda ricane et envoie un regard compatissant à Hawkeye qui vide son verre d'un geste sec avant de grimacer. Son amusement se transforme en ahurissement total quand il aperçoit Havoc en train de reposer son verre vide. Mustang regarde alternativement les deux buveurs avec un regard qui passe de l'amusement à la consternation. Hughes se contente de se frotter les mains et espère fortement être en état de noter ça précieusement le lendemain.

Hawkeye lance un regard vindicatif à tous les autres joueurs, plus pour la forme que par réel énervement. Finalement, elle trouve ça sympa comme jeu… C'est marrant et puis ça détend. En plus, le rose aux joues va très bien à Mustang… S'il boit suffisamment, elle devrait arriver à le ramener chez elle. Ouais, vraiment, il est bien ce jeu!

"Je n'ai jamais porté de barbe." déclare t'elle dans l'optique de se débarrasser des gêneurs.

Hughes rit d'une voix stridente et nettoie son verre. Quand à Breda grogne, ronchonne, grommelle et boit, bien décidé à se venger.

"Je n'ai jamais embrassé d'homme!" crache t'il en regardant fixement sa collègue.

Elle grimace de nouveau et boit. Son regard se fait un peu vitreux et elle repose son verre un peu trop brusquement, ce qui fait grogner Fury toujours avachi sur sa chaise.  
Hughes applaudit la manœuvre déloyale, avant de s'écrouler de rire sur la table en voyant Havoc porter son verre à ses lèvres d'une main tremblante.

Breda roule des yeux effarés, imité par Hawkeye. Tous deux considèrent sous un jour nouveau un Havoc cramoisi. Mustang soupire et penche la tête vers Hughes, toujours mort de rire. Il fait une pause, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose avant de l'attraper par son col, de le redresser et de lui plaquer un baiser bruyant sur les lèvres.

"Et maintenant bois!" ordonne t'il en vidant son propre verre.

Hughes reste un instant interdit, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Puis il pousse un cri suraigu et tombe à la renverse, hurlant que jamais Gracia ne lui pardonnera son infidélité, que tout est fini maintenant et qu'il va finir ses jours en vieux garçon dans une vieille maison avec un troupeau de chats pour seule compagnie!

Breda finit lui aussi par terre et se plaque une main sur la bouche. Visiblement, l'alcool plus le choc de découvrir la bisexualité d'un de ses collègues et celui de voir son supérieur embrasser un autre homme a des effets néfastes sur son estomac. Il quitte la pièce en courant, le teint un peu vert.  
Hawkeye le suit de près, les larmes aux yeux. On l'entend marmonner qu'il ne lui reste qu'à devenir nonne ou lesbienne, ou les deux avant de claquer la porte.

La crise de nerfs de Hughes est de courte durée et on peut bientôt l'entendre accompagner de sa propre mélodie la Symphonie pour Ronflements de Fury.

Mustang le regarde et a un sourire indulgent. Dormir sur le tapis va lui faire du bien. Gracia sera ravie de le retrouver comme ça quand elle rentrera de son week-end chez ses parents…  
Quand il tourne la tête, il croise le regard indigné d'Havoc.

"Quoi?"  
"Rien."

Sur cette réponse monosyllabique, le blond se lève avec difficulté et se dirige en tanguant vers la porte. Mustang se lève et s'efforce de le rattraper, mais l'alcool n'aidant pas, il juge mal la distance et finit par se casser la figure sur son pauvre lieutenant qui, guère solide lui-même se retrouve par terre, à moitié écrasé par son Colonel qui n'est pas bien gros mais qui pèse quand même son poids…

"Poussez-vous." lâche t'il d'un ton un peu étranglé.

Mustang ne répond même pas, trouvant sa position très confortable et pleine d'avantages.

"Colonel!" insiste Havoc.

Un simple ronflement lui répond et Havoc soupire. Il essaie de se relever, mais un bras se resserre autour de sa taille, bloquant toute tentative de fuite discrète. Il baisse les yeux pour regarder l'ivrogne à qui il sert de coussin puis finit par capituler. Il s'installe aussi confortablement que possible et ferme lui aussi les yeux…

Ca pourrait être pire… Il pourrait avoir Breda sur l'estomac… Ou Mustang pourrait roupiller sur Hughes…

"… pas jaloux, Havoc…" marmonne Mustang d'une voix pâteuse.  
"Non, Colonel." murmure t'il avant de s'endormir à son tour.

FIN.


End file.
